Who are your new friends, Harry?
by CreativeBobbles
Summary: A new girl moves in right next door to Harry, and befriends her, along with the resident emo kid. It's an extremely unlikely friendship, but they seem to do well together./Warning: Drug Use and modern items/slang.


Harry frowned up at the ceiling of his room in the Dursley home. Fourth year had finally come to an end, but he still had nightmares about it, ranging from the treatment he recieved after his name was spit out by the goblet, to the horrific events he had witnessed during the third and final trial.

It was ridiculous, if he was being honest. It had been nearly a month already, and Harry hadn't had a peaceful sleep in what felt like years, save for the few times he had tapped into his limited supply of dreamless sleep potion, given to him by Poppy as an act of sympathy.

Harry sighed, turning bored eyes towards the digital clock he had managed to salavge and kept on his bedside table. It was 12 in the afternoon, yet Harry was in his bedroom, bored, brooding, and distinctly sleep deprived.

Sitting up with a sigh, Harry decided to go out on the front lawn, hoping _something_ interesting would happen in this boring, perfect little suburb known as Privets Drive. He didn't even have any chores to do, as the Dursleys, the memory of what he had done to aunt Marge and the threat of his ex-convict grandfather enough to keep them damn near running away from him whenever he showed up.

He supposed that was one good thing to come about this summer. He had even been able to make his own food and shower with relatively little problems. The Durlseys even avoided using the dishes he had, meaning he was now the proud owner his own bowl, plate and various other kitchen specific items.

Opening the front door, a quick glance showed him that whereever his 'family members' were, outside was not one of them. Smiling for the first time in what felt like weeks, and probably was, Harry prepared himself to go on a little walk before something caught his eye. It was a moving van, right next door to number 4, where he lived.

In all his years in living on Privet Drive, he had never seen anyone move in or out. He had started to suspect the area was something like a bermuda triangle, an area impossible to get in or out of. Apparently, the neighbors thought the same thing, as he could see various people peeking through their blinds, cracking open their front doors, and even that one admittedly weird kid that was always on their roof for some reason was watching.

Many residents of Privet Drive became quickly uninterested however when the people that hopped out of the van where just a teen, and would looked to be her older sister or mother. Harry couldn't tell from the distant.

Soon, only he and the kid on the roof where watching, with a few other residents taking occasional peeks and glances. The pair paid them no mind, and quickly began moving their stuff in. Oddly enough, they didnt seem to have boxes pr anything really packed. They just had everything already out and ready for set up.

Making up his mind, Harry jogged up to the pair with a friendly smile, hoping the dark bags under his eyes wouldn't scare them off. As he got closer, the other teen had joined him, both apparently having the same idea to introduce themselves and help out.

"Hey!" Harry called, tone light as he finally came to stop "I'm Harry." He greeted, smiling. The younger one, who seemed about his age, maybe older, returned the smile while the older one grinned and moved a plant shaped rug into the house.

"I'm Alex!" Harry turned, the other boy had finally reached him. He smiled and offered a friendly wave, which Eryn returned with a crooked grin.

"Suh dude. My name is Alana, but I'd prefer if you called me Chansey. That's my older sister, Keyairah. Nice to meet you guys." Chansey smiled at the both.

"Do you guys need any help?" Harry asked and Chansey shook her head. "nah, we just finished up. But you guys can help me set up the welcome mat and stuff."

Both Alex and Harry agreed, and Chansey smiled before heading back to the moving van. She reappeared a moment later with three different things in her hand. She handed the rug to Harry, the flag to Alex, and kept the plant to herself as they walked over to the porch. Inside, they could hear Keyairah moving about in the kitchen, to which Chansey responded with a snort and asked for some drinks.

During this, Harry took the time to really study Chansey. She was short, ridiculously so, with wild pastel green hair and a smooth chocolaty skin tone. She was a black sweater with white sleeves and a yellow smiley face on it, paired with some jean shorts and black converse. Her eyes, while a loveky shade of honey brown, were red around the edges and hodded, as if she had been crying previously.

Alex, on the other hand, was tan, with somewhat long blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. He had on a pair of black jeans, a black band shirt and matching black shoes. Both of their arms, Harry noticed, were almost covered in an odd assortment of bracelets and in Chansey's case, bangles.

Chansey turned to them and intstructed them on where to place the stuff. After it was set up, the flag going on the door in fromt of the rug, and off the to the side was the little plant statue, Harry, Chansey and Alex stepped back to admire it.

The flag was rainbow, with that same green plant smack in the middle of it, while the rug itself was soft, black and read "Keep Calm, Smoke Weed." Harry didn't think much of it, not really sure what weed was besides hearing Dudley mention it a few times. Alex knew what it was apparently, as he laughed. "That explains your eyes. I thought you had been crying."

Chansey laughed, covering her mouth to muffle the sound and grinned. "Nah, im good fam. Just a bit high at the moment." Harry glanced between them clearly confused, and Alex picked up on it.

"What's up, Harry?" The teen shrugged, looking between them again before asking "What exactly is weed?"

You'd think Harry had just suggested that they kick puppies for fun, with the way things had just gone suddenly silent and the way they were staring at him. He cleared his throat awlwardly, wondering if he shouldn't have asked at all, before Chansey took pity on him and answered.

"It's a drug that makes you feel good. It's commonly used for fun, if you want to feel happy and relaxed, but it's medicinal as well. Its very versatile, and everyone I know smokes or uses it in some way."

Chansey smiled, pleased with her knowledge of the situation. "My sister and I both smoke it, a lot lmao, hence all the weed merch. It's our theme."

Harry nodded, deep in thought. He wondered if it would help with his lack of sleep, or the all encompassing boredom that constantly surrounded him. Making up his mind, a rather risky decesion that he could just imagine Hermione berating him for, he decided to just go for it. If he didn't like it, then oh well.

"Can I try some?" Harry asked.

Neither of them were aware, but those words had just laid birth to the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
